The present invention relates generally to obturators for peripheral IV catheters or other vascular access devices. In particular, the present invention relates to obturators that are configured to provide antimicrobial protection to vascular access devices when the obturators are inserted within the vascular access devices.
Catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies. For example, catheters are used for infusing fluids, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments, and total parenteral nutrition into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, as well as monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system.
Catheter-related bloodstream infections are caused by the colonization of microorganisms in patients with intravascular catheters and I.V. access devices. These infections are an important cause of illness and excess medical costs. More importantly, these infections often result in patient deaths.
Many techniques have been employed to reduce the risk of infection from a catheter or other intravenous device. For example, catheters have been designed that employ an antimicrobial lubricant or an antimicrobial coating on an inner or outer surface of the catheter. Similarly, antimicrobial lubricants or coatings have been applied to the surfaces of other components of a catheter assembly, components attached to the catheter assembly, or other medical devices which may come in direct contact with the patient's vasculature or in contact with a fluid that may enter the patient's vasculature. Further, some devices or components are made of a material that is impregnated with an antimicrobial agent.
Although these techniques have been beneficial, there are various drawbacks that limit their usefulness. For example, it can be difficult and/or expensive to apply an antimicrobial coating or lubricant to the complex internal and external geometries of many devices or components. Also, some devices or components are preferably made of a material that is not suitable for the application of an antimicrobial coating or that cannot be impregnated with an antimicrobial agent. Because of such difficulties, the current techniques for providing antimicrobial protection are oftentimes not used or, if used, are not adequately applied to provide maximum antimicrobial protection.